


Sleep on your Feelings

by BooksoftheOlympians



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: A bit of swearing, F/M, The sweet spirits are not included, Yumeiro Patissiere Episode 43, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksoftheOlympians/pseuds/BooksoftheOlympians
Summary: We saw what happened on the first night Ichigo and Kashino had to share a bed during their practical training in Paris, but what happened on their second night there?
Relationships: Amano Ichigo/Kashino Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Sleep on your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I love the anime Yumeiro Patissiere. I've watched it a billion times by this point and I was always curious as to what happened on the second night the two had to share a bed while they were training in Paris. Nothing of significance may have happened of course but I ship these two too hard to not throw in fluff. Plus, we know by this point Kashino was at least starting to have feelings for Ichigo so...
> 
> Anyways, I have to admit that this is actually my first fanfiction. Even though I've had ideas in the past for some stories, be it my own or for a fanfic, I usually settle for reading other people's works because I can never actually conjure a complete story line in my head but this particular episode inspired me so much I had to write something. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

This couldn’t be happening. Surely the universe didn’t hate him this much, right? Kashino thought as he lay on the mattress, perplexed. He’d been feeling the same emotion ever since that idiot Amano had said “I can sleep on half of it”, with “it” referring to the lone mattress in the back room of the patisserie they were training at. Kashino had felt his jaw drop from disbelief as she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and despite all of his and his spirit’s efforts to wake her up it was no use, she was dead to the world. He barely even registered the fact that he had called her by her first name out of shock instead of her surname like he normally did. 

At first, Kashino reasoned to himself that he must be dreaming. There was no way a girl, even one as dense as her, could be so comfortable with sharing a bed with a guy as if it was perfectly normal, right? Yet, as he lay curled in a corner of the bed, he couldn’t deny the _physical pain_ he was starting to feel from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, which only confirmed that he was not dreaming about his cruel and unusual torture. The pain temporarily snapped him out of his embarrassment and he grumbled angrily, “How is this half and half?” 

Of course, the universe was not done messing with him yet. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Ichigo murmur his name. Kashino's eyes opened wide and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Cautiously, he peered over the side of the makeshift barrier between them to look at her and asked, “What is it?” 

He was so preoccupied with what she might say, he didn’t think about what she might _do_ , which meant failing to stop her hand from smacking him right in the face and making him fall off the bed. 

So this was how she was going to play, huh? 

Needless to say, when he heard her shrieking the next morning from her cocoon, he didn’t feel particularly sympathetic.

When they had first been informed the four of them were to be split up for training, he had been excited. Finally, he thought, they were going to have hands-on experience working in a patisserie. When it was decided that he and Amano would do their practicals together at Boulanger Patisserie, he started to get a bit nervous. He told himself that his anxiety was obviously due to the fact that the girl was hopeless at speaking French and because drama tended to follow her wherever she went. He was right in that regard, seeing as she managed to get them in trouble with Monsieur Blanc on their first day, but perhaps he had overlooked another reason for his nervousness. 

“Techniques aren’t things you are taught, they’re things you steal”, that’s what he had told her. When she managed to snag the bowl Monsieur Blanc used to make the filling for the Tarte aux noix, Kashino was disappointed to see that the patissiere had practically cleaned the bowl, leaving them nothing to sample. He watched as Ichigo sniffed the bowl instead, thinking how cute she looked when she frowned in concentration like that. 

_Wait, what?_ He immediately cast the thought away. He wasn't supposed to be thinking that about his own teammate! When she handed the bowl over for him to smell, Kashino was astounded at how good her olfactory senses were, considering he was having a harder time pinpointing the ingredients used. It became even harder for him to focus on the smells in the bowl when she stepped closer and her scent overwhelmed him. Instinctively, Kashino jerked backwards, earning him an inquisitive look from the brunette. He played off his sudden nervousness by saying he was just thinking about how good of a nose she had, which wasn’t entirely untrue, and she must have bought it because she continued talking while he tried to get his heart to stop hammering against his chest. 

What the hell was he thinking? Kashino berated himself later that day as he made dinner. He had to get a grip or he was never going to survive the 3 days of their practical training. He gave a quiet sigh. This was only for another 2 days, he could get through it, no problem. 

He should have known it would be a big fucking problem. 

Kashino could not stop thinking about her. The second day of their training, while they were out shopping for fruits for Monsieur Blanc, he spotted a stand selling oranges and the image of her reaching for the oranges hanging from the tree in the back garden immediately came to mind. Before he could do anything, however, Ichigo popped up beside him, startling him. She had to stop surprising him like that, he thought as she started rambling about eating like she normally did. One of these days, she was really going to give him a heart attack. Later back in the kitchen, as Ichigo assisted their teacher in boiling some apricots, Kashino reflected on how far she had come since they had first met.

Kashino’s first impression of ichigo wasn’t great. He thought she was just a spoiled kid who ran head first into a solid wall of luck in the form of Henri-sensei and would always have to depend on other people for help. Overtime, that opinion had changed. He saw first hand how her sweets made other people smile, like the strawberry tart she made to comfort her sister, or even the valentine's day chocolate she made for him and the others. He also saw how perceptive and quick thinking she was, like when she thought of a new design for Ringo’s cake in under an hour to replace the original that had been stolen from them, and when she suggested changing their menu in the first round to make sure the flavours of all their cakes didn't fight each other. Kashino saw all the big aspects of Ichigo’s personality clearly, now even more so, considering they were sharing an apartment. Her kindheartedness, her unexpected attention to detail, and most evidently, her love of sweets. But when had he started to notice the little things about her? Like the fact that her eyes looked as innocent as a doe’s, or that her hands while slightly calloused, were smoother than his would ever be.

Plus, when _had_ he started to notice that Ichigo smelled enticingly of strawberries and vanilla?

As evening fell on their second day at the shop, the two decided to sit outside in the garden by the orange tree for a while and soak in the cool air. Ichigo sat on the bench, holding the orange Monsieur Blanc had given her in her hands, while Kashino elected to stand, leaning against the wall. 

“The training will be over tomorrow, huh?” She said it as more of a statement than a question. 

Kashino smirked. “Yeah, and thanks to you, it was a heck of a lot of trouble.” 

"Sorry", she apologised with a sheepish grin.

“Monsieur Blanc looked lonely when he stared at this orange tree.” She continued, looking down at the orange in her hands. 

“Oh yeah?” He responded idly. An idea was forming in his head, but before he could say anything, she piped up again.

“Hey Kashino, how about we bake something for Monsieur Blanc as a thank you present?” 

He stared at her. He had been about to suggest the same thing. However, he didn’t say anything, just nodded in agreement and both of them headed back into the kitchen. 

Considering he had just been thinking about how unexpectedly perceptive she was earlier in the afternoon, he really shouldn’t have been that surprised when she knew he was thinking the same thing as her, but he was regardless. It made him wonder how much better she knew him than he thought.

They worked their way through making the tarte au orange fairly quickly and Kashino went back to their room feeling very accomplished. It wasn’t until after he had changed and got back to the room that he was reminded of their sleeping situation. 

Now what was he supposed to do? Working with her was one thing, living together was another, but being made to sleep on the same bed with the person he lik- tolerated? He wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to feel about that.

“Kashino.” 

He looked up and gave her a questioning look. She had also changed out of her uniform and was sporting pink pyjamas. He would be lying if he said they didn’t suit her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. 

Damn it. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he broke eye contact with her.

“What for?” He asked, looking at the boxes next to her rather than directly at her. Good grief, her smile was sweeter than choco- _what the hell was wrong with him?_

“For helping me bake that cake and... for being here, I guess. With me.” Now it was her turn to blush. “I know I'm not the easiest person to work with.” 

That was an understatement, he mused as he made eye contact with her again. His throat felt dry and he had to clear it before speaking. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be." He paused. "Just make sure you stay on your side of the bed tonight.” 

Ichigo giggled. “Understood.”

The next morning, Kashino woke up feeling the most refreshed he had felt the past couple of days. Rolling over in bed, he had to restrain his gasp of surprise as he came face to face with a sleeping Ichigo. She had moved closer to him sometime during the night and had once again knocked over the makeshift cardboard barrier he had set up. Looking down, he noticed how close their hands were, their pinkies barely a centimetre apart.

He contemplated moving away, he really did, but as he looked at her sleeping face, he knew that he was rapidly reaching a conclusion he did not want to reach. Hesitantly, and with as much caution one would have when poking a sleeping bear, he wrapped his pinky around hers. She didn’t stir at first, and he just stared at their touching pinkies, feeling half guilty that he was touching her at all, even if it was as innocent as this. He needed to move away, now, before he did something even more stupid but just as he was about to pull his hand away, her pinky wrapped around his and she pulled his hand slightly towards her. 

Shit. 

His breath hitched and he felt the heat reach all the way up to his ears. 

She was sleeping, she didn’t know what she was doing, he thought, panicky. He carefully but quickly moved his hand away and immediately went to wash up. By the time she woke up, he had managed to get his heartbeat under control and was (hopefully) able to act like his normal self. 

Perhaps giving his teacher a life changing dessert so early in the morning was more than he had bargained for, but he felt good about leaving his teacher with happy memories of his wife.

The rest of the day went smoothly and later that afternoon, after they had said their goodbyes to Monsieur Blanc and were taking the long walk back to their apartment, Kashino wondered if he would ever find a person he would love as much as the patissiere loved his late wife. Then he glanced over at Ichigo, who was strolling alongside him and excitedly pointing out all the sweet shops they passed, and as he looked at her happy face, he wondered if maybe he had already found her.


End file.
